Não Romeu & Julieta
by nanetys
Summary: - Não é por causa do final que eu odeio Romeu & Julieta. É por causa das semelhanças. .:Ishida&Nemu:.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence, até porque eu não faria o que Kubo fez no 354 Oo

_**Summary:**__ - Não é por causa do final que eu odeio Romeu & Julieta. É por causa das semelhanças. .:Ishida&Nemu:._

**

* * *

**

Não-Romeu & Julieta

A garota sentou-se no banco de pedra, com o livro em mãos, esperando. Ele não demorou muito a chegar – em pouco tempo, ela ouviu o som de seus passos e o seu ofegar. Assim que ele chegou, apoiou uma das mãos na parede, e respirou fundo. Nemu achava engraçado vê-lo daquele jeito – os cabelos bagunçados pelo vento, os óculos tortos no rosto, arfando. Quem o visse pensaria que ele tinha acabado de correr uma maratona, mas ela sabia que era apenas pressa para vê-la.

- Oi. – disse ele, sorrindo, enquanto ainda recuperava o fôlego.

- Oi. – respondeu Nemu, enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado, ajustando os óculos.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Ainda era difícil decidir o que falar, começar uma conversa. Por fim, Uryuu passou o braço por trás dela e a fez deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. Então, os dois ficaram olhando para o céu. Não era um relacionamento cheio de conversas românticas e "eu te amo" pra cá, "eu te amo" pra lá. Era um relacionamento feito de silêncio, não porque eles achassem mais romântico, ou porque fossem quietos, ou por causa daquele clichê de "não precisamos de palavras". Era simplesmente porque nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer, e, quando sabiam, tinham medo.

- Então... – disse ele, vendo o livro nas mãos dela. – Você gostou do livro?

Nemu abriu a boca, mas mudou de idéia em seguida. Depois de um longo tempo – tão longo que Uryuu chegou a achar que ela não tivesse ouvido – ela disse:

- Ainda não li.

Uryuu apenas acenou a cabeça, conformado. Então, os dois voltaram a olhar o céu. Nemu não pôde deixar de pensar que seria mais romântico se estivessem olhando o pôr-do-sol. Mas ela precisava estar em casa antes disso.

- **#** -

Trancados no quarto, os dois jovens amavam-se com paixão. E aqueles eram os melhores momentos na vida de Nemu. Uryuu não sentia tanto medo quanto ela de que fossem descobertos. "Que descubram", dizia ele, "eu enfrento e acabo com todos eles". Mas Nemu ainda tinha medo. Porém, naqueles raros momentos de carícias, beijos, gemidos, ela conseguia esquecer de todo medo. Ela conseguia simplesmente dar vazão a todos os seus sentimentos e emoções. Conseguia fazer o que tinha vontade – como gemer o nome de seu amado incontáveis vezes, _por exemplo_.

E Uryuu adorava ouvir seu nome sair dos lábios dela com tanta _espontaneidade_.

- **#** -

- E se ele nos vir? – perguntou ela, com a cabeça deitada sobre o peito dele.

- Ele não vai poder fazer absolutamente nada. – respondeu ele, acariciando a cabeça dela. Nemu suspirou, e começou a alisar o lençol que os cobria.

- Mas ele te disse para não se envolver com shinigamis.

- Na verdade, eu acho que o que ele quis dizer foi para não lutar lado a lado com shinigamis. E nós não estamos lutando. – falou Uryuu, rindo.

Nemu olhou para o sorriso divertido nos lábios dele. Nunca dissera aquilo, mas adorava os sorrisos dele – que ela achava tão raros, já que ele sempre estava sério. Então, colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro dele, que a puxou mais para junto de si. A garota precisou segurar o lençol para que ele não escorregasse de seu peito nu.

- Mas ele é seu pai. Você deve respeito e obediência a ele. – falou, olhando para cima, para o rosto dele.

- Ele só terá poder sobre mim se eu deixar. – falou ele, ajeitando os óculos no rosto e olhando para ela. – E isso serve para você, também.

- Mas eu não consigo. – respondeu Nemu, voltando o rosto para o peito dele, de modo a escondê-lo.

Uryuu por pouco não disse que era exatamente por coisas como aquela que ele a amava.

- **#** -

Nemu encostou sua mão na de Uryuu, e eles entrelaçaram os dedos, observando as nuvens no céu. Mais uma vez, ela trazia o livro – que ele lhe emprestara. Era _Romeu & Julieta_. Uryuu tomou coragem e perguntou, apontando o livro:

- Leu?

- Hum, li. – respondeu ela, parecendo insegura. – Mas... Eu já conhecia _mais ou menos _a história.

- O livro é melhor do que versões resumidas, não?

- Bom... Na verdade, eu só o li para ver se gostava da história. – Uryuu a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, e ela continuou: - Mas não adianta. Continuo não gostando de _Romeu & Julieta_.

- O quê? Por quê? – perguntou ele, confuso. – As garotas costumam gostar dessa história.

- É, mas... Eu não.

Uryuu abriu a boca para perguntar o porquê, mas acabou mudando de idéia. Os dois voltaram a olhar as nuvens, com os dedos ainda entrelaçados, sem se incomodarem com o silêncio. Já estavam acostumados. O relacionamento deles era cheio de perguntas não feitas e respostas não dadas.

- **#** -

O garoto a abraçou, beijando-a em seguida. Não foi um beijo apaixonado de cinema – nenhum dos dois tinha perfil para aquilo. Não era muito mais do que um roçar de lábios. E sempre que terminavam de se beijar, encostavam suas testas uma na outra e fechavam os olhos.

Uryuu escolheu esse momento para tirar sua dúvida:

- Por que você não gosta de _Romeu & Julieta_? Foi por causa do final? – Ele sentiu que ela apertou o abraço, e a respiração dela ficou mais acelerada. Podia apostar que o rosto dela estava vermelho. – Você não precisa responder se não quiser.

- Não. – disse ela. Os dois abriram os olhos e ficaram se encarando, ainda com as testas juntas. – Não é por causa do final que eu odeio _Romeu & Julieta_. É por causa das semelhanças.

- Semelhanças...?

- É. – disse ela, afastando o rosto.

E ele não perguntou mais nada.

- **#** -

Nemu olhou para trás assim que o ouviu aproximar-se. Uryuu trazia uma rosa nas mãos e a colocou no cabelo dela, dizendo:

- "Se minha mão profana o relicário, em remissão aceito a penitência: meu lábio, peregrino solitário, demonstrará, com sobra, reverência". – a garota o encarou, confusa, e ele respondeu: - Romeu diz isso a Julieta. – então a beijou e continuou: - E você deveria ter respondido "Ofendeis vossa mão, bom peregrino, que se mostrou devota e reverente. Nas mãos dos santos pega o paladino. Esse é o beijo mais santo e conveniente".

- E como seria o resto da encenação? – perguntou Nemu, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Uryuu amava os sorrisos dela mais do que ela era capaz de imaginar. Para ele, era impossível não sorrir junto. Então, depositou um beijo na bochecha dela e disse, sorrindo:

- Sinto muito, só decorei essa parte.

Nemu apenas o abraçou e os dois se encostaram à parede. Então ele disse:

- Eu pensei no que você disse, sabe. Mas nós não somos Romeu e Julieta, e nem vamos acabar como eles.

- Eu tenho medo do que Mayuri-sama pode fazer com você. – disse ela, afundando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Nada. Venci ele uma vez, venço de novo. Até porque eu estou mais forte, agora. – ele segurou o queixo dela e a fez encará-lo: - Nada vai nos acontecer, entendeu? _Nada_. Eu não vou deixar.

Nemu sorriu. Era impossível não se sentir confiante vendo-o falar daquele jeito. Então, simplesmente se beijaram.

- **#** -

- Eu vou contar. – disse Nemu, de repente.

Os dois estavam sentados nas raízes de uma árvore, e observavam um ninho de pássaros. Uryuu continuou olhando os animais, apesar de ter ficado surpreso com o tom determinado na voz dela.

- Contar...?

- Para o Mayuri-sama. – explicou ela, virando o rosto para ele, que olhou-a de volta. – Não vou conseguir esconder isso para sempre.

Apesar do tom de voz, ela parecia estar com medo, pois estava engolindo em seco e arfando. Uryuu colocou a mão no rosto dela, sério, e disse:

- Lembra do que Romeu e Julieta fizeram? – ela apenas ficou parada, ainda parecendo nervosa e _confusa_. – Nós não vamos cometer o mesmo erro. Se ele não gostar, você vem pra cá, morar comigo. E ele que _pense_ em te fazer alguma coisa.

- E o seu...

- Dane-se meu pai, Nemu. Você é mais importante. – ela sorriu, com lágrimas nos olhos, e deitou a cabeça nos ombros dele.

- E se você se arrepender...?

- De você? – perguntou ele, num tom sarcástico. – Como se fosse possível.

Os dois ficaram abraçados em silêncio por algum tempo, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos, até que Nemu perguntou:

- Qual foi o erro de Romeu e Julieta?

- Eles tentaram fugir. – respondeu o rapaz, ajeitando os óculos. Nemu se afastou dele, para encará-lo, confusa. Por que aquilo tinha sido um erro? Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ele prosseguiu: - Por amor, não se foge. Por amor, _se luta_.

* * *

**N/A** Primeiro: eu preciso ir ao médico ver essa minha insônia (as últimas fics que eu escrevi foram todas durante insônia). Segundo: odiei o final. Terceiro: em compensação, adorei escrever essa fic :3

Enfim, nem eu sei porque comecei a escrever essa fic. Só sei que ontem, enquanto eu não conseguia dormir, eu comecei a olhar meus arquivos e vi essa fic inacabada. Aí acabei ela. Só não postei ontem mesmo porque eu decidi que já estava muito tarde. De qualquer jeito, ela saiu melhor do que eu esperava. E, pow, eu amo esse casal, desde... Bom, desde a primeira vez em que os dois se conheceram Oo Além disso, esse Ishida saiu tão romântico s2

_Reviews? :3_


End file.
